


I cant lose you!

by Leoandruby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alya but shes not mentioned shes just there, Angry Ladybug, F/M, I might continue it depends on if people like the story, I wanted to have them argue kinda so i wrote it myself, Slight Angst?, sad Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoandruby/pseuds/Leoandruby
Summary: I wrote this because i just wanna see them argue man, it always seems like they get along. (i mean they dont really argue its mostly ladybug yelling at him)ladybug gets emotional and chat gets worst of it i guess
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mari - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I cant lose you!

“Ladybug this is getting out of hand!”

Ladybug huffed and looked around them, bystanders were just standing up recollecting themselves. The akuma was annoying, she was not in the mood for any of Chats antics today. Of course that didn't stop him. 

Ladybug moved and glanced to her left where the akuma victim looked confused on where she was. In the attack Chat had managed to make her even more powerful by taunting. Ladybug tried her best to remain calm but after the attack she lost it. 

Chat walked up to the victim helping them up smiling and explaining the situation to her. This made her more annoyed ‘Did he not know the trouble he caused?’ “Chat. What you did today was not okay” ‘Be professional’

Ever since she became guardian he seemed to not take his job as seriously. “Bug, we can talk-”

Ladybug jabbed her finger on his chest and looked at him “I'm not kidding,” she said glaring at him “You're not taking this seriously.” Chat seemed to think for a moment “What do you mean…” He tensed up 

“The jokes chat!” She waved her hands around “They were cute at first, now it's just annoying. You put both of us in danger like its nothing! Is this a game for you?! Do you not know what happens when we lose? Is… do.... Do you not care?” Her voice wavered in pitch. Chat noirs ears were pinned to his head, tail rigid.

“I do care! I care so much Ladybug. I-” 

“Then what is this! This behavior? You throw yourself in front of danger for me! I get why, if I get hit by an akuma it's over for me, and Paris! Its hard for me to watch you get hurt, even killed! I can't do this without you Chat.” By this time the bystanders noticed the disturbance and looked around uncomfortably, some left and some started recording the scene in front of them.

“Bug.” he whispered “That's my job, I'm supposed to take the hits for you.” The sober look in his eyes made her shutter “I knew the risks when I took the ring, I'm willing to give my life for you. I guess joking is my way of coping with the fact” Chats ears flicked as he heard a camera shutter, he looked around him. “Come on, let's go.” 

Ladybug took out her yoyo looking at him sadly ‘I shouldn't have been so hard on him…’  
“Let's talk later okay? Can you join me for patrol tonight? I know it's my turn but…” Ladybug spoke softly. 

“Of course i'll be there”


End file.
